


Self Indulgent GerAme

by sassyscienceman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Happy Birthday at me. (It was yesterday but fuck it I had a day to myself I didn’t have to write shit)As such a fic relating to birthdays. Kinda.((Originally written in August))





	Self Indulgent GerAme

“Fuck my ass.”

“In this heatwave? Hell no.”

Al sighed as he moved in the mini pool. Unfortunately his birthday had come with a heatwave. “I don’t mean you, I meant this heat. At least fucking me raw would be less painful than this.”

Ludwig laughed and handed him a glass of lemonade. “Well it’s supposed to go way this evening. Just hold out a little long. Be happy I let you bring that in.”

That thing was of course the pool. There wasn’t enough room in the living room and obviously Ludwig didn’t want to clean up, they settled on bringing the kiddie pool into the basement where there was more room.

“I know, and I’m greatful for that.” The red head said after taking a long drink from his glass. “I would’ve stayed outside but I don’t want to die.”

“Yeah, yeah. Move over, I want in.” Al tried his best to move to the side but it useless. When Ludwig sat down most of the water came out. “We should invest in a better pool.”

“I thought this was just going to be for you so this is my fault. Wanna head upstairs to the bathtub?” The red head asked.

“Beethoven’s in there. We can’t.”

Al frowned. “You do love that dog more than me don’t you?”

“No, no, maybe.” The German wrapped his arms around and gave small kisses despite Al’s obvious attempts to move away. “I’m not letting him get hot either. He’s our son, remember?”

“Buy a pool big enough for the three of us so I can stay as far away from him.” Al replied.

“Drink your lemonade dear, you’re starting to get cranky.” Ludwig laughed when heard Al mumbling under his breath something about I’ll show you cranky and stupid heatwave.

Hot summer days were still to come but at least it made the days interesting. And they had each other of course.


End file.
